Imperial mercies
by shadowgirl999
Summary: What happened while Leia was being interrogated? Nudity and torture inside, rated M.


**IMPERIAL MERCIES: a Star Wars fanfiction by TheLegoKing99**

**What happened when Leia was interrogated by Vader on the Death Star? Rated M for nudity, sexual humiliation and torture. No rape, don't worry. I hope enjoy my tomboyish stories about a powerful woman who has inspired me to be strong.**

"And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel Base."

The words echoed in the tiny cell Leia was contained in as Vader and two imperial troops entered, then stood aside to reveal what was behind them. Leia's heart fluttered in fear at the sight of a small black sphere, roughly the size of a soccer ball, hovered into the room. It was an IT-O interrogator. Leia shuddered as she remembered hearing stories about these droids from political speakers who spoke out against the barbaric methods used by the Empire on their prisoners. The horrors these droids were capable of…

"Where is the rebel base?" the droid asked in a monotone voice, a red optic scanner analyzing Leia's entire body.

Leia remained silent, sitting proudly and remaining as stoic as possible in her current predicament. No matter what happened to her, she would never talk. The droid came closer as she leaned back into the wall, extending a horrific needle from its array of tools. Leia backed up as much as possible, her heart pounding as she struggled to stay calm. The droid suddenly thrust a metal clamp outwards, gripping her arm tightly and tightening its grip. Leia winced as the IT-O quickly injected a long needle into the Princess's arm and emptied the contents of the needle into her veins, retracting the needle and hovering away as Leia slapped it right on the optic sensor. She was met with a burst of electricity, making her curse as she backed away.

"I will repeat, where is the rebel base?" the droid asked as Leia stood in the corner of the room.

"Go…to hell…" Leia moaned as she suddenly felt dizzy.

The droid hovered closer and displayed a flickering pattern of spirals in front of Leia's face, with manipulators like forceps gripping her eyelids and forcing her eyes open. The princess's limbs, limp from the drug, were unable to obey her commands for the moment. It was Bavo-6, she was sure of it. Such drugs were illegal to use in interrogations, but the Empire didn't care about that. The IT-O continued the bright lightshow of seizure-inducing lights as Leia's brain was assaulted by the horrible patterns of epileptic colors, her stomach lurching violently.

"Where is the Rebel Base?" the IT-O repeated.

Leia stayed silent. A growling noise in her stomach let itself be known as she felt ill. She felt the food she had eaten hours ago bubbling up in the pit of her belly, her lungs and windpipe contracting as she felt the undigested food being forced into her throat.

"Where is the rebel base?"

Leia shook her head as she keeled over and expelled the contents of her belly onto the floor of the tiny cell, spewing the food all over Vader's boots and the boots of the soldiers, too.

"How dare you soil the boots of the Empire's soldiers!" yelled one of the soldiers as he grabbed Leia's hair and pulled her up to her feet, making her wince as she refused to scream.

Leia was then tossed onto the small bed in her cell, the cold metal bruising her hips as she was thrown butt-first. The pain was excruciating, apparently due to the drugs she had been injected with. Her body felt so absolutely sensitive she doubted she could stand on her bare feet without some pain. The officers started towards her as Leia sat on her bed, a look of defiance on her lovely face as he approached her.

"I'll teach you some manners!" the soldier yelled as he approached her with an electrified stun-stick in his hand.

Leia closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, terrified of what would come with the drugs in her system to make the slightest touch painful. She took a deep breath, digging deep inside herself for strength…

"Stop." Vader's voice came as she heard a dull sound of leather and plastics against skin. "Leave her to me."

"Lord Vader, she will talk. I've interrogated dozens of prisoners before, and-"

Vader looked at him through the dark, lifeless eyes of his mask. His breath hissed through the air filters as the soldier gulped.

"I said, **leave her to me**_**.**_" He repeated.

"Of-Of course, L-Lord Vader." The soldier said as he quickly saluted Vader and left with the other soldier, his fear evident.

The door closed with a hiss, leaving Leia alone, ill, and dizzy.

"I have no reason to leave this room until I am called away." Vader said as he stood above the helpless, drugged Princess. "Now, take off your gown."

Leia stood still, trying hard to keep her balance as the world appeared to be spinning around her. She looked at the IT-O droid as it approached her, scanning her entire body inside and out. There was no privacy either way, so she realized that she had no choice. Leia unzipped her long white dress, slowly pulling it down to her ankles, where it pooled at her feet. The droid continued scanning her with red beams of light, making her feel extremely vulnerable and exposed.

"Now the rest, highness." Vader commanded, moving closer to Leia as she stood still in nothing but her underclothes, feeling extremely small. "Take off your underwear, now."

Leia realized she had no choice and slowly unhooked her white bra, dropping it to the ground. Her panties came next, landing on the pile of clothing in front of her. The droid picked up the clothes and dropped them into a small black drawer, pushing it shut and then locking it. Leia put her hands on her hips as she felt absolutely nauseous from the Bavo-6 in her system, her nudity the focus of the droid in front of her. Leia felt humiliated, but at least it was only Vader and one droid. She remembered her training and buried her feelings down deep, not displaying any sign of humiliation or weakness.

"You're stronger than I thought." The droid said as she stood still, her breath coming faster as her stomach growled from the churning it was experiencing. "But you will soon answer if you want the pain to end. Where is the rebel base?"

Leia refused to speak. Suddenly, an electrode was pressed against the lips of her vulva and activated, pulsing energy through her system. Leia screamed in pain as the device was inserted into her vagina, the twisted cords around it rubbing her vaginal walls raw as it pulsed with the force of a downed power line before retracting. Leia was moaning and gasping in pain, her pubic hair was burnt and her sensitive vaginal lips were inflamed, red with strain. Suddenly, the droid moved over to her face, extending a pair of forceps that forced her mouth wide open.

"Urrgh!" leia moaned as she felt a third claw grasp her tongue and tug it out painfully, with a small dental device entering her mouth as Vader grabbed her arms and legs and held them behind her like a vise, immobilizing her.

Suddenly, a solid metal drill activated with a high-pitched whirring noise, the drill moving slowly as it bored into her teeth with horrible precision. Leia felt the enamel being scraped away as the raw nerves of her teeth were drilled into. She screamed through the dental gag and cursed out loud, her naked body shaking in pain. A tube was thrust down her throat and some substance with the consistency of clay was pumped into her already-queasy stomach. Eventually, the horrible devices withdrew, leaving Leia's mouth in utter pain as she pulled away and retched.

"What was that, your idea of food?" she snapped as Vader pushed her onto the bed.

"A special substance, Princess." Vader said as he pressed onto her stomach. "It's edible, but not digestible. It clumps up in the stomach and stays there until it is broken down, and what do you think will happen when your body can't digest food in the stomach?"

Leia shuddered. She knew she was in for a night of horrible diarrhea.

"Good night, Princess." Vader said as he stood in the cell, watching the helpless, naked princess as she lay on the bed, the IT-O looming over her.

Leia rolled over on the bed and looked over at the refresher, a meager hole in the tiny cell. Vader took up most of the space in the cell himself. She lay exposed and ill, knowing she was in for a rough night.

"Raaaugh!" Leia roared in frustration, slapping the IT-O again as her firm breasts jiggled slightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your highness." Vader said as the IT-O opened a small hatch on its top, a small, rounded device sliding out from it.

Suddenly, a high-pitched screeching noise emitted from the droid, making Leia cover her ears. The noise was horrible, piercing into her ear canals and giving her the beginnings of a migraine.

"Auugh!" leia moaned as she lay on the bed, the noises only getting louder.

"A defense mechanism." Vader said as he sat in the cell, watching the helpless, naked Princess writhe in pain. "These noises will continue until I give the signal, which will be when you are willing to talk about the Rebel base."

Leia writhed and moaned for hours, her stomach lurching as she rolled around on the floor, naked and helpless.

"_**I will not break." **_she promised herself._** "I will never break."**_

Leia stood up on shaky feet and pulled out the refresher, a small box that you pulled out of the wall. She hated the deprivation of privacy, but she had no choice. She released the contents of her bowels in a humiliating display of diarrhea, the clumps of clay making it extremely painful for her to pass through her colon. Leia immediately leapt onto the bed and lay there, refusing to beg for the horrible noise to end, refusing to break.

"_**Please, goddess of Alderaan, grant me strength." **_Leia begged to herself as she lay naked on the bed, her mind racing as she could not sleep._** "I must not break."**_

**3 days later…**

Leia was in agony. Her naked body writhed from a combination of violent constipation, shivering because of her racing heart. Her mind, having been deprived of the vital function of sleep for days, was confused, worn-out and wracked with fear. Vader had been called away a few times, but even then she had no privacy. The droid had watched her every move, no matter how intimate. Vader stood above her as she lay on the ground in her tiny cell, his feet on her stomach.

"You are not allowed to sleep on the bed, Princess." Vader said as Leia clutched her head and winced in pain. "Tonight, you shall remain on the ground."

Leia ignored him, rolling under the bed and covering her bare breasts as the IT-O droid followed her. the horrible black ball shot a pair of Taser probes onto her ears and blasted them, making her scream as a pair of forceps clutched her nipples the instant the sensitive buds were exposed.

"Stop." Vader told the droid.

Suddenly, the torture halted, leaving Leia naked and shaking beneath the bed. Leia watched through baggy, sleep-deprived eyes as Vader walked over to the other half of the tiny cell, opening a small panel and pressing a button. Suddenly, Leia felt a burst of frigid air waft over her nude body, realizing she was right above an air vent. She watched as Vader turned a little red dial, making the air feel colder and colder by the minute. In no time at all, the room felt like an icebox.

"This isn't going to work." Leia said as she climbed out from under the bed, the IT-O droid clamping a claw around her throat.

"We shall see." Vader said as the droid picked up a large canteen of water and held it above Leia's naked body. "Where is the rebel base?"

Leia remained silent. The droid immediately poured the entire canteen of icy water over her bare skin, making her shiver as the absolute cold made gooseflesh appear on her body. She felt absolutely frigid, her naked body shaking like mad as Vader continued to stare at her.

"Where is the rebel base?"

Leia shook and shuddered as her skin turned blue. Her clitoris had receded into the lips of her vagina for warmth, and her nipples were hard as pebbles as the IT-O clamped a claw around her throat and choked her. She was naked, helpless, horrified, and had no hope of being rescued.

"All right, stop." Vader said as the droid let go of her body.

Leia dropped to the floor and gasped, shivering and shaking as she lay naked before him. She crawled into a corner of the room and curled into a ball, struggling to regain her warmth. Vader sighed and walked over to her, towering over the helpless, exposed girl beneath him. He pressed the dial and turned the temperature back to normal. Leia sighed in relief as the warmth finally came back, her skin regaining its pink color.

"You may put your clothing back on." Vader said as Leia slowly stood up and picked up her clothes.

She had been so distracted by the droid that she hadn't noticed her clothes were cleaned. Apparently the Imperials had laundered them while she was being tortured with the noises. Unfortunately, her undergarments were nowhere to be found, but that was likely the intention to humiliate her. Leia pulled on her white dress as the door opened with a hiss, quickly pulling it down to cover herself.

"Lord Vader!" an officer said with obvious apprehension.

"What is it, captain?" Vader said, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Your presence is required at the meeting with the senate." The officer said as he saluted and walked away.

"The last meeting of the old senate." Vader said to Leia as she stood before him, her unsupported breasts heaving with her breath. "When I am done, the old republic will be swept away. I will leave you, but when I return, Princess, we will discuss the location of your hidden base again."

He left Leia alone in the cell as the Princess lay down on the bed, eager for a little privacy and at least some chance to sleep. She knew they couldn't break her. She knew they had no hope of stopping the Rebellion.

"_**I just hope the message R2-D2 had got into the right hands…" **_she thought to herself, remembering the Stormtroopers mentioning some of the escape pods being jettisoned from the Blockade Runner.

Hopefully, her information about Obi-Wan Kenobi was right. Hope was all she had right now, and she couldn't afford to lose that too. She still had her dignity and integrity, and that would have to do for now.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi…" she whispered to herself, repeating her message recorded on the R2 unit she had onboard. "…you're my only hope."

**The end.**

**Dedicated to my lovely girlfriend Sarah. *hugs*. Stay strong and sexy, baby.**


End file.
